chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is another Cartoon All-Stars crossover created by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It is the sequel to Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Lion King. It premiered on YouTube. based on disney robin hood and romeo and juliet about a lion love a boy lion for run by rhinos Plot The film opens where the previous film ended, set approximately one year later, where Rafiki say to the animals of the Pride Lands together for the presentation of Simba and Nala’s new daughter Kiara. Mufasa's spirit watches over the ceremony. A few weeks later, Simba becomes very overprotective of an older Kiara, assigning eddy elephant bradley a bear Timon and Pumbaa to be her lionsitters And Alvin, Bugs Bunny, Kermit, Pooh and all their friends to be Her friends. One day while they are arguing, Kiara sneaks into the "Outlands" where she meets a young cub named Kovu . After escaping a river and farm filled with humans and oxs and crocodiles, the two become friendly but Simba and Kovu's mother, Zira and trolls from the 3 bears is trolls from 3 bears playing. Zira reminds Simba that he exiled the Outlanders, and notes that if he wants to punish them, Kovu is Scar's hand-chosen successor. Unwilling to harm the cub, Simba orders them to leave and later scolds Kiara for endangering herself. In the Outlands, Zira's eldest son, Nuka, complains to his younger sister Vitani about Kovu's status as "the Chosen One"-the cub chosen by Scar to lead the pride after he was gone. At that moment, Zira returns and scolds both of her sons, but then decides that she can use Kovu's new friendship with Kiara to get her revenge against Simba. Now an adult, Kiara heads out from home to do her first solo hunt, however Simba again sends Alvin, Baby Bugs, Baby Kermit, Pooh and all the others Along With Timon and Pumbaa with her, after promising not to. Furious to find out her father has lied, Kiara goes further from home to hunt, though is still unsuccessful in her efforts. Nuka and Vitani set fire to the plains where Kiara is hunting, causing her to faint and giving Kovu the chance to rescue her. Drawn by the smoke, Simba finds them together and reluctantly thanks Kovu for the rescue and allows him to come to Pride Rock, though Simba forces him to sleep outside. That same night, Simba has a nightmare about his father's death, only in the dream Scar morphs into Kovu and Simba takes his father's place falling off the cliff. He goes outside to a watering hole where Kovu contemplates attacking him, but Kiara interrupts and they go off together so Kovu can help her learn to hunt. During the lesson, they run into Timon and Pumbaa struggling with some birds and elephants , so the two lions help them chase the birds off. Together, they have fun playing, something Kovu notes he has never experienced before. That night, Kovu tells Kiara that he is not Scar's real son, but "was a part of him". Simba seeks guidance from the "Great Kings" and Nala advises him to give Kovu a chance, because he is not his father. Kovu decides to leave after trying to confess his real intentions, but Rafiki stops and invites the young lions to experience "Upendi"–love. After a musical party through the jungle, the two fall in love. In the morning, Simba invites Kovu for a walk and tells him the true story of Scar, which Kovu had never heard. However, their walk is interrupted by an ambush by Zira and her pride. After a brief fight, Simba manages to escape by scaling a wall of logs in a gorge. In chasing after him, Nuka slips and is killed by falling logs. Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death, swiping a paw across his face and scarring his eye. Breaking from his mother, Kovu returns to the Pride Lands and begs forgiveness. Believing Kovu was behind the ambush, the wounded Simba exiles him and orders Kiara confined to their den. Kiara later escapes and reunites with Kovu far from home. Meanwhile, Zira leads her pride in a war against the Pride Lands, and a fierce fight breaks out. As Zira and Simba face off, Kovu and Kiara leap between them and ask them to stop. Kiara reminds her father that, by his own words, "we are one". Zira ignores her, but Vitani agrees. Zira tells her daughter that she will die to if she will not fight, which turns the other Outlanders against her. Now alone, Zira attacks Kiara, sending them both over a cliff. Kiara lands on a rock, but Zira is sliding towards a storm-swollen river. She refuses Kiara's offer of help, then slips and falls to her death. Simba allows the Outlanders, including Kovu, to return to the Pride Lands, and Kovu is allowed to stand with Kiara at the top of Pride Rock with Mufasa Proudly saying "We Are One". and the elephants monkeys toots and chatter in the end chipmunk stunes babies and all-stars go home. soon kiara and kovu has bunny lion cubs is born LionKingRulezAgain1 | Lion King Hearts Fantasy Films | Musical Films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films | Jungle Adventure Films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:DeviantART Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:Jungle animals films Category:Films by science Category:Farm animals films Category:Lions tigers and jaguars films Category:Elephants bears and monkeys films